The Stolen Child
by aftermockingjay
Summary: Katniss and Peeta had a daughter BUT Gale wanted revenge and he took their child 11 YEARS LATER they go visit district 12 and the child doesn't know Katniss and Peeta are her real parents. * BIGGER MORE INTERESTING SUMMARY FIRST CHAPTER TRUST ME YOU WILL LIKE IT .!
1. Chapter 1

Hey people so i don't even know if anybody is going to be reading my story ? IF YOU ARE THOUGHT , please (pm) me so that i now at least

one person will be reading . THIS IS NOT THE FIRST CHAPTER . It just a longer summary so you can see if you will like the story ,but if it sound

good please review ,and tell me to post the first chapter . Also sorry if there are any mistakes . Anyways let get on with the summary . ps . which

is a better name for the daughter (Ivy) OR (Ingird) also she will be 11 years old

* * *

_Petta and Katniss got married two years after the war ,but the war hadn't really ended for them ,they were in a new war . Gale hawthorne Katniss long time friend had return to district 12 to take her with him ,as the new president of panem he got to pick a wife of choice .He had picked Katniss ,he had liked her when they were younger. Katniss was already married and was expecting her first child all thought they had not told a single person. So he kidnaped Katniss and Peeta and said they were on vacation , so no one would ever expect anything . Once the baby girl was born Gale took her away ,sent Katniss and Peeta back to district twelve with a threat that if they ever told a soul that Katniss was pregnant and he had took the baby from them their baby would die and so would everybody they loved . Gale then took the baby and told all of panem that it was his that the mother had died and that there were secretly married they were going to tell the capital but she died unexpectedly . All of panem believe it . _

**Okay so it not a long summary but the story going to take place with the daughter and gale going to visit 12 . Also some were along the way gale will be getting sick , maybe even dies and the truth get shared and maybe ever some ( i'm sorry ) get told ,there will be about 20 - 30 chapter or more and gale will be nice and loving to his daughter( kinda daughter ) so there will be some cute moments . REVIEW and (PM) - MEEE !**


	2. C1 TALKING WITH DADDY

**HEY EVERYONE SO I AM REALLY HAPPY TO SAY THIS IS THE ****VERY FIRST CHAPTER**** ! Okay so I am going to calling the **

**daughter ****Ivy**** she is going to be 11 years old. THANK YOU [ . MELLARK] AND [YASIE] FOR YOUR REVIEW ,AND**

**TELLING ME YOU WANTED TO SEE THE STORY THANKS . Also thank you [alexisfoy27] for adding my story to your favorites . **

**Anyways i'm going to be making this story into mostly everyone point of view , it will change thought the chapters . Okay so to **

**start out my first chapter the point of view will be Ivy's . ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW . ****_SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY_** MISTAKES** . **

** LOVE YOU GUYS! (ALSO I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES) **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1 ( BREAKFAST WITH DADDY )**

**"IVY POV "**

I wake up to the sound of someone knocking on my bedroom door , "who is it " I called out . It's me Jade , Jade is a maid in my house one of what seem like fifty maid's. "What do you need " I ask her nicely . Breakfast is almost ready ,and you father will be joining you today . Really i say with a wide smile , my daddy never has time in the morning . Well you better dress very pretty for him Jade say with a smile . "OH I WILL" I cried out with laughter ,but full of excitement. I run to my bathroom and take a fast shower , then I change into a nice dress that's black it goes down to my knees it looks good with my blue eyes . Then I dry my long wavy black hair , I chose to let it loose and not tie it back . For a last touch I put on some black fancy shoes .

I open my bedroom door and walk out of my room , I walk to the breakfast room but it seem like for ever, I have to walk down so many hallways and past rooms that are empty ,I guess that one of the disadvantages of being the daughter of the president of panem , although it was kinda nice having a big house . When i finally get to to the breakfast room my daddy is already there waiting for me . "DADDY your here for breakfast you never are ."

Well today I wanted to be here with you and catch up tell me what's new ." Well I was caught cheating on a test yesterday i guess that's new right ." " WHAT ...wait was it for a good cause my dad say with a laugh . I laugh to I can't believe he was not mad . Now Ivy if you do that again it will not be as funny okay young lady . "OKAY" i respond .

So dad can i go to the garden , I want to go see all the flowers that are growing . Ivy hawthorne he says in a serious tone you know the answer to that . Daddy please I promise I won't mess up any of the flowers, I won't even touch them ,all I wan't is to see them , "I won't cut them like i did last time. "

He takes a minute to think about it and then he says " go ahead " . "THANK YOU THANK YOU ", love you daddy . "

I run down the stairs , and open the door it rather sunny today I walk around the house and look at all the pretty flowers . I see there are alot of katniss flowers , I wonder why .

As I turn around I get scared by another maid . Miss Ivy it is almost time for you to go to school aren't you going to get ready . SCHOOL I forgot I had school today I thought to myself . "Oh yes " I say .

I run into the house, then up the stairs and into my room . I changed into my school uniform , and put my hair into a mess bun . I race down the stairs and into the car my driver enter the car and goes as fast as he can .

When we finally get to my school I'M not late , we got there just in the nick of time . The bell ring's and I go into my classroom the day went by fast ,before I know it class was over . My driver is waiting for me at the entrance , I go into the car and he drives me home .

As i walk into the house my dad is waiting for me on the couch . "Hey" I say . Hello how was you day he says kissing me on the forehead . It was fine .

Sit I have some thing important to says." Okay okay" I say.

Okay Ivy were do you want to go for our vacation . Dad if i pick somewhere your still going to go with what you want I say laughing . Ivy Hawthorne I am being serious . 'OKAY then I want to go to ... hmmm district ... 12 ."

My dad eyes open wide are are you sure . "Positive" I say with the big smile .

"Okay were going to district 12" he says "

* * *

**Okay guys i know it was not very long ,but tell me what you think did you like it do you hate it ? I will try to make longer chapters just remember to review . LIKE seriously i am starting to like gale as a kinda father for ivy even thought Peeta is the real father? Just a thought ?**

**ALSO FUNNY STORY SO ME AND MY FRIENDS IN 7TH PERIOD WERE TALKING ABOUT THE HUNGER GAMES ,AND THEN ONE OF MY FRIENDS WAS LIKE IMAGINE IF WE WERE IN THE HUNGER GAMES WITH EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM . SO WE STARTED MAKE ALLYS AND WE MADE A PLAN ON WHO WE WOULD KILL FIRST , OR WHO WE WOULD USE . THEN ONE OF MY FRIENDS THAT A GUY WAS LIKE I CAN HUNT AND YOU SMALL SO YOU CAN BE USEFUL SO WE CAN BE ALLYS THEN WHEN YOU AND I KILLED EVERY ONE WE COULD PRETEND WERE STAR CROSSED LOVERS . AND I WAS LIKE YEP THAT THE 76 HUNGER GAMES. **

**ANYWAYS BYE - ME ! I AM PETTY SURE THERE IS NO MISTAKES BUT IF THERE IS SORRY 3 REVIEW PLEASE **


	3. C2 :ALMOST CAUGHT

**OKAY SO THIS IS CHAPTER 2. I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT (PLEASE REVIEW) SERIOUSLY IT MAKES MY DAY , I GET A SMILE THAT DOES NOT VANISH IN TELL THE NEXT DAY . **

**ALSO HERE IS A ANSWER TO SOME THOUGHT ( Mr and Mrs. Peeta MELLARK) THANK YOU AND I WILL BUT MORE QUOTATION MARKS . **

**AND JUST TO BE CLEAR FINNICK WILL BE ALIVE IN MY STORY . FINNICK , JOHANNA , ANNIE AND SO ON THEY DON'T KNOW GALE BAD JUST PUTTING IT OUT THERE OKAY ... OKAY . THEY WILL PROBABLY BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER . **

**DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES SERIES IF I DID I WOULD OF MADE A CHARACTER THAT WAS MY AGE AND LOOKED LIKE ME SO I COULD STAR IN THE MOVIE .**

**OKAY ENJOY - LOVE YAA **

* * *

**" IVY POV "**

" Okay we're going to district 12" he says .

" Yes , so when are we leaving " I ask .

" Well I need to get things booked like we're we will stay , but I would says in a week or so ." He responds back .

" Okay well I going to do my homework well I be seeing you for dinner " I ask in hope he will say yes .

" No not today I have to go to a meeting , but hey you can invite one of you friends over and you can have a sleepover " he says .

" Okay I says and I am taking you up on that offer " I say with a smile .

I walk up stairs and through the hallways . When i'm finally in my room I set my backpack on my desk , then take my homework out .

Today's homework was a paper that we had to fill out , it's for history class to see how much we were listening . I think we were talking about the hunger games , as you can see I was not listening very well .

With a pencil in my hand I begin to fill out what I already know , like what the hunger games are or why they started .Then I stumbled on a question ( what the name of the female that participated in the hunger games and then help stop the hunger games by being the mocking jay ).

Then I think daddy help stop the hunger games maybe he know's ,I hope he is still home .

I run out of my room and hope he has not left for his meeting just yet .

I sprint down the stairs and see May one of the maids . "May " I call out . " Yes " she answers . "Have you seen my dad is he still here."I say very fast ,I can't even believe she heard me right .

"Yes he is in his office but you better hurry he is about to leave"." Okay thank you I say. Then I take off running to his office , I make it just in time because he about to walk out of his office .

" Hey dad so I need help on a question on my homework , and I was wondering if you know the answer ". "Okay then what is it ." Do you know what the name of a female that participated in the hunger games and then help stop the hunger games by being the mocking jay." I ask with a confused look on my face .

" Why yes I do her name is ... here names is ..is katniss...everdeen" . " THANK YOU ,THANK YOU okay that's all and good luck at that meeting today . We hug and he leaves .

I take my phone out of my pocket and text my best friend Alexis ( **I GOT THE NAME ALEXIS BECAUSE ALEXISFOY27 ADDED THE STORY TO HER FAV AND I WAS LIKE THANK YOU SO I NAME THE BEST FRIEND AFTER HERE ) **

_IVY (ME): HEY ALEXIS _

_ALEXIS (BFF): WHAT UP IVY _

_ME(ME): NOTHING MUCH BUT HEY WANT TO HAVE A SLEEPOVER_

_ALEXIS(BFF) : YA AT WHO'S HOUSE _

_ME(ME): MINE _

_ALEXIS (BFF): LET ME JUST ASK MY MOM ALTHOUGH I DON'T THINK SHE WILL CARE _

_IVY(ME): OKAY _

_ALEXIS(BFF): SHE SAID YES SEE YOU IN 15 MINUTES _

_IVY(ME): KK SEE YOU _

**15 LONG MINUTES LATER **

The door bell rang . Maddi one of the maids open the door , it's is alexis she has her backpack with her and a blanket . "Hey my girl " she yelled's and run's to hug me .

Alexis is a very pretty girl she has blond curly hair with green eyes . " Hey so what do you want to do " I ask . "I don't Know let go to your room " she responds .

When we get to my room she locks the door . "What did you do that for " I ask . "So that no one could hear us " she says ." What are they going to hear us do anyway" I say . "Well I was think we could call boys ".

" WHAT alexis were only 11 years old in the 6th grade "I tell her. " So were not that young ,were both very pretty girls and lot of boys want to date you " she says . "You to "I say .

It was true though lot of boys did want to date us and I was bored of being a goody goody so I excepted . "Well okay" I say hoping I won't regret this .

Alexis take's out her phone and I do the same "So who do we call first "I say . " Oh oh I know someone perfect for you " she says . "Who" I ask ."CARSON JOY he is super cute and he likes you" . " What no he does not like me " I say back . " Yes he does know call him " she demands . " Okay okay " I say as I start to call him .

OH MY WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO SAY I think to myself , he still has not picked up the phone and I hope he won't. My heart skips a beat when I hear him say "hello."

_"HEY carson it me Ivy . " I say _

_"Oh hey Ivy how is it going haven't seen you in forever " he say ._

_"Well we said hi this morning " I said with a little laugh ._

_" Oh that right " he says _

_" ya " I say _

_" So who's with you" he says _

_" Just alexis " I respond back._

_" Well maybe I could go over there and visit you guys " he says _

_Before I can say a word alexis takes my phone away and says " YA AND BRING ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS FOR ALEXIS " ._

_"OKAY " he says then he hangs up the phone . _

"ALEXIS WHAT THE HELL"

"It okay look will hang out for half an hour and then they leave" . "Trust me your dad will never find out ". She explains.

_Oh alexis the thing you make me do " okay " I say . _

**15** **minutes****later**

I wait by the door so that not any of the maids will Know boys were in the house ,and go tell my dad for some extra money . When I see the boys waiting for the gate to be open I run out side and open it .

" Okay guys so we need to be quiet and not let anyone see you " I say to carson and his friend he brought I believe he is from school , I think his names Ashton

When we finally make it back into my room . I fell a lot better.

We all talk about school , music , thing we want to buy and time go bye very fast . Then as I look out my window my dad is entering the house .

"GUYS MY DAD HERE " I say in a hushed voice .

"Okay we need a plan AND FAST " Carson says .

"Oh I know okay Alexis you go talk to my dad DONT LET HIM COME INTO MY ROOM ,Carson and Ashton you to can climb down from my window" I say .

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY CLIMB DOWN YOUR WINDOW " Carson and Ashton say at the same time .

" What would you rather be kicked out of all of panem" I say .

" OKAY everyone in" I say

" Ya" they all say .

Alexis leaves to go talk to my dad and I open the window . First Ashton goes down ,then he safe on the grown . Then it carson turn but before he goes down he give me a kiss on the cheek , he also make it safe down . I wave good bye . I close the window .

I walk out of the room to try and find alexis ,when I find her she in the book room talking with my dad about some food she had try the other day.

" Hey dad how did the meeting go "I ask .

" Good " he say

"Well I am felling kinda tired ,so I think me and alexis are going to go to sleep" I say

"Okay have a goodnight " he says

" You to" i say back.

When me and alexis and in the bed ready to go to bed I says "I cant believe we did get caught"

"I guess it was my luck day " I say

* * *

**OKAY SO PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW ALSO SORRY IF THERE ARE ANY MISTAKES AND I WAS THINK I CAN MAKE A BUNCH OF ONE SHOT ABOUT HOW LIFE HAS BEEN WHEN IVY WAS YOUNGER WILL GALE AS HER DAD IF YOU GUYS WOULD LIKE **

**LOVE YAAA - ME! Also do you guys want Carson and IVY to be a thing or I can make some special back in district 12 like Annie and gimmick son or something . **


	4. C3 : GETTING READY FOR D12

HEY** GUYS SO I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER SO THANK YOU ( HELLO83433 ) YOUR REVIEW MADE ME SMILE AND DO A HAPPY DANCE I SWEAR . **

**ANYWAYS THIS CHAPTER WILL BE ABOUT GALE TELLING IVY ABOUT HIS FAMILY AND ABOUT HIS FRIENDS BACK IN DISTRICT 12 . **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW I BEG YOU . - LOVE YOU ALL and the song i was inspired by was DEMONS by IMAGINE DRAGONS it inspired me because gale is kinda bad but he truly does love ivy as a daughter **

* * *

**"IVY POV"**

This week had gone by very fast and before I new it , there was only one more day in tell my vacation with my dad to district 12 . My dad was from district 12 before he became the president of panem . I am very curious if I have any aunts or uncles . I think I will ask my dad at dinner time .

I pull out my phone and check to see if i have any messages . I have one , when I check to see who's it is it not a text from Alexis it a text from carson . I text back .

_CARSON: HEY CAN YOU HANG OUT _

_IVY : I DONT KNOW MY dad AND I LEAVE TOMARROW FOR ARE VACATION AND I NEED TO PACK ._

_CARSON: OH OKAY WHAT TIME ARE YOU GUYS LEAVING TOMMAROW _

_IVY: IN THE MORNING LIKE AT 5:00 because he have to go on train_

_CARSON : OH WELL TEXT ME WHEN YOUR IN 12 _

_IVY: KK I WILL SEE YOU WHEN I GET BACK ._

Talking about having to pack for district 12 I need to .

I take out my suit case. **( it a big suit case ). **

I guess I just back thing that make me look fashionable and cute , I will only be there for two weeks , and I don't want to be wearing the same thing .

When I'm done packing I set my suit case to the side , and go down stairs . It almost dinner time and today were going to be watching ,the capital gossip news were I did a interview of wear were going for are vacation .

I enter the dinning room and my dad is already sitting down .

"Hey " I say sitting down in my chair .

"Well hello my angel " he says , and kissing my fore head

" So are we going to watch the interview about are vacation" I ask

" Oh I almost forgot " he rings the little bell he has just in case we need anything .

" Yes sir" a maid says

" Can you please turn the tv on " he ask

" Yes sir " she responds and turn on the tv .

** IN DISTRICT 12 KATNISS AND PEETA WATCHING THE INTERVIEW **

**"KATNISS POV"**

Today we have to watch the stupid gossip news tv show that the capital host, it is mandatroy to watch it.

So all the stores are closed and I sure that everyone is at there home by now, I really don't know why it is mandatroy to watch today .

I decided to sit on the couch and wait for peeta to come down, he had gotten in the shower , half an hour ago so he will probably be coming down any minute .

I turn on the tv and the show is about to start when peeta comes from down stairs , and sit on the couch with me. Than caesar flickerman starts the show .

'Well hello all of panem , today we have a very important announcement , president hawthorne will be going on vacation as always but will he be going to your district? " caesar says . Oh that what it is I think to myself every year he goes somewhere and they always announce it . "Well I wonder were it is this year" I say with a mad look on my face, I will never forgive gale for what he did .

Then I go back to listening to caesar . "Today we got to interview little miss Ivy hawthorne" caesar says . Both peeta and I have wide eyes when caesar says he interview ivy are daughter that gale had taken when she was just born . When we look back at the tv Caesar is introduces my little girl who Gale named IVY .

"Hello how have you been you lovely and very pretty little lady Caesar says" .

"Very good and please I not that pretty" she says with the biggest smile it just like peeta smile .

"Well yes you are I insist he says with a smile".

"Well I would take it any other way "She says and I swear everyone in the crowd laugh,I guess she good with word just like peeta.

So IVY for your vacation to the district would you rather go alone ,or do you like spending time with him he ask.

"Well I love my daddy ,I love to spend time with him , so I love to go on trips with him she says . As she says this peeta face look so hurt , so sad because she should be calling him daddy.

" Okay now here the question we all been waiting for , which district will you be going to he ask . I bet everyone ison the edge of there chairs.

" Well this year were going to ... district ... 12 she says with a smile. Right as she says 12 peeta and I look at each other . Then the interview is over , and were left in shock.

**BACK IN THE PRESIDENTS MANSION **

**"IVY POV"**

"Well the interview went pretty well "dad says

"Hey dad can I ask you a question " I say

"Sure " he says

"Do I have any aunt or uncle's" I ask

" Um yes you have two uncle's Rory and Vick , you also have one aunt here name is posy . They are in district 2 but I don't really talk to them anymore.

"Oh and do you have any friends in district 12 " I ask.

" Yes finnick and Annie then used to live in district 4 but they moved a while ago because there friends were there. Then there Johanna who is married to some guy she met after the war . There also ka...katniss and peeta .

"Oh " I say

"Well you get some rest tomorrow will be a big day". He says

"Okay see you in the morning"I say.

I run up to my room , I have a felling that this trip will bring a lot of good and bad.

* * *

**Hey guys sorry for not updating I was just reading lot of fanfiction and I forgot to write mine :p**

**Also please review it would mean so much . ( Sorry if there are any mistakes ) I promise I will write more **

**soon . Love you guys - ME!**


	5. C4 : WELCOME TO DISTRICT 12 PART 1

**( SORRY IF THERE IS ANY MISTAKES ) HEY GUYS THANKS FOR ALL THE AMZING REVIEW ALSO PLEASE PLEASE READ MY STORY I JUST STARTED **

**WRITING ****CALLED ****ALWAYS **** . I also wanted to say finnick will be alive in this story and sorry for not update **

**quickly . ****A****LSO PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW AND PM IF YOU FEEL LIKE IT . LOVE YA!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DONT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OKAY, OKAY . IF I DID I WOULD HAVE MADE LIKE 3 MORE **

**BOOKS , ABOUT THE TRILOGY .**

* * *

**"IVY POV"**

I am awaken by my father , his hand is on my shoulders .

" It time to get up" he says.

" Already " I says with a tired look. " It like 5:00 in the morning daddy".

" I know but we have to get to the train station " he says .

" Okay i'm going to get changed then " I say rubbing my eyes ,because I am still very tired .

" I will met you down stairs, don't take to long ." He says walking out the door .

I decide to wear a dress so I look nice , when get to district 12 . It a dark blue dress it goes knee length I also add a white cardigan . Then I put on some simple white flats , that have blue bows on top . I let my long dark brown hair down.

I look at myself in the mirror, satisfied with my appearance . Then I start heading down stairs . I meet my dad at the bottom of the stairs case .

" Are you ready " he says .

" Yes "

As we walk outside and into the car, I can see the camera crew outside of gate. The driver put our luggage in the trunk and start heading out once the driver open the gates . Five cameras are on the glass window , that separates me from the camera . I smile and wave .

It takes about 20 minute to get to the train, we get to the train station my dad's _men ( there secure guards )_ lead us into the train.

I am very tried , l look down at my phone it 5:54 am . We will be in district 12 at 1:00 pm . So I have 7 hour in this stupid train .

I find the room I be staying in and I go to sleep , because I don't want to be tried when I get to 12.

When I wake up it 11:54 , I guess I was really sleepy . I go into the bath room , and fix my wave hair . I have never changed or die my hair any color , it still the same dark brown . I don't like crazy outrageous thing . I haven't changed anything about my appearance . I like staying natural, that why Alexis is my best friend she like to stay natural to .

Oh I think I should text Alexis , Amber , lily and a few other friends . Maybe even Carson and his friend Ashton there both really cool guys .

**TEXT MESSAGE **

_TEXTING WITH ALEXIS _

_ME: hey on train so bored :( _

_Alexis: ahhh you woke me up _

_Me : Alexis it almost 12 pm wake up and you just missed breakfast time ._

_Alexis : well I going to eat breakfast so txt you later_

_Me : k bye _

_Text with Amber_

_Me : hi girl _

_Amber : what up IVY are you still in the train _

_Me: ya and very bored _

_Amber : well me to but hey call you later got to go to volleyball practice ._

I spend the last few hours text other people I am still debating on text Carson . Although I did txt Ashton he has the mind of a girl he like the perfect bff . But he says he's not gay and he very much does like girls . Which makes me laugh .

I fell the train pull up and then I hear my dad call for me .

" Ivy were here " dad says .

" Okay " I says and go to were my dad is .

We walk to the front of the train . I have to use the wheel that my suit case has , because it really heavy . I also am carrying my backpack on my shoulders . Once the train doors open , we are one of the first people out.

My dad see some one and waves , I turn to see who it is . It a tall man with golden curls and sea green eyes, he looks like he's in his midd 30 . Next to him stands a lady brown hair and green eyes . They also had kids with them two boys , that look so much like there dad at least i think he's there dad .**  
**

" Come on " dad says as he lead me to his old friends .

"It so nice to see you" the lady says to my dad .

" It so nice to see all of you " dad says .

My dad greet them all and then, i shake every one had even the two boys .

" So were is everyone else " dad asks .

" Well we decide to have a little get together , since you came for a visit.

" Oh then what are we waiting for let go " dad says .

We go into there car it has two sit in the front , three in the middle , and three at the end of the car .

There are 6 of us so i sit alone on in the back .

Also we ride to there house I learn that the girl name is annie and the man name is finnick , there first son is one or two years older than me he's 13 and his name is nick ,and there other son is 9 and his name is matt .

We drive into the victor villge which they made back when the hunger games were going on , I believe and and finnick and annie were also part of the games , i think I remember them from my textbook .

There is 12 house in 6 on the right and 6 on the left . They all look alike but there are painted a diffrent color.

We pull into a driveway of a blue house . Nick help me get out of the car and i almost fall .

" Are you okay I ask " he ask .

" Yes i'm fine " I say

" I'm nick " he says .

" Oh i now I overheard your mom tell my dad " I say not bothering to say my name, he probable already knows it.

" So how old are you " he says putting his hands in his sweater pockets .

" 11 but I am almost 12 " I say with a smile

" Well i just turn 13 " he says with a some what proud smile .

Then my dad calls us over to come into the house . When the door opens I see about 5 more adult and 3 other kids .

" Hey gale good to see you " a lady says

" You to johanna " dad says

" This is my husband jeff" she says pointing to a tall man with ginger hair and green eyes " and these are my two kids jasmine how is 11 and greg he's 4 " .

My dad and I hug them and then a old guy comes and introduces him self .

" Well well how are you " the old guy with longish blond hair says to me .

" Ivy " I say in a low voice and get closer to my dad .

" Hey I don't bit and i'm haymitch " he says .

Then we go to the last people there , I know them because I remember seeing them in my text book .

The mellarks and there little boy .

* * *

**Hey guys so i hoped you liked it . IN THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL EXPLAN WHY EVERYONE MOVED TO 12 AND DID JUST STAY IN THERE DISTRICT . ( sorry if there is any mistakes ) i will be updating soon . **

**Remember to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW .**

**LOVE YOU **


	6. NOT A CHAPTER

**OKAY SO THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER IT JUST A THANK YOU NOTE **

**AND ALSO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATE I JUST HAVE HAD A BUSY WEEK .**

**MY FAMILY AND I Painted are house . SO YA I WILL HAVE A NEW CHAPTER UP SO . OKAY OKAY .**

**LOVE YOU IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS PM ME OR JUST REVIEW . 3**


End file.
